The Heart in the Storm
by Duochanfan
Summary: Q works hard as he guides his agents through their missions, James Bond has done a number of them. But this next mission will be bringing in intelligence that will spin the normal way they work onto its head. With an overworked Q to watch over, James Bond may just have his hands full as well as his mind. Eventual 00Q, sickfic later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Once again I am trying my hand at something new. Nothing but the plot is mine.**

**This is all because of Pakmai, we came up with an idea for a fic, and we each challenged each other to write it and add three other things into it. This is what came from it, and this is only the beginning.**

**I do hope that you all enjoy it.**

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter One**

James Bond walked down to the depths of MI6 and looked through the clear glass doors that led into Q-Branch. It had bee thirteen months since M died, almost thirteen months since he had been put back on active duty. Time enough for him to get used to someone whispering in his ear and telling him where to go and what to do, though at times he ignored it, much to the vexation of the young man on the other end. Things had changed at MI6, but then again, many things had stayed the same after the new M had stepped up. As far as James was concerned Mallory still had pretty large shoes to fill.

He smirked as he opened the door to Q-Branch and walked inside, most of Q-s minions still stopped to stare at him as he entered, wary of the double-oh agent and his intentions. He had taken to coming to Q-Branch a lot over the last ten months, at first he had to admit that it was because it annoyed Q so much. Now thought, it was more of a case of enjoying the younger mans company, his acid wit and his razor sharp touch, causing the agent to laugh internally, and occasions very loudly, scaring a number of the minions.

His latest mission had ended six hours ago, as he landed back on British soil and headed back to MI6. He had been debriefed by M, cleared by medical, thought he had to admit that he had been dragged there by Miss Moneypenny after he insisted he was fine. He had been cleared and he had been telling the truth for once, he hadn't been shot or injured on that last one. Though there had been several close calls as he dodge one guard and another to get out. There was only one last thing he had to do before he could head home, and that was to take his equipment back to Q, though most of it was in several pieces, he had tried to come back with it all intact, but it didn't work that way.

James looked around, and could see that the minions were starting to go back to work. He spotted Q at his usual place, standing up working at the desk, facing the large screens, a laptop in front of him. James walked forwards a little more, almost standing right behind the Quartermaster. He looked to the large screen and could see many maps on them, displaying almost all of Tokyo in one go, though James didn't know how that was possible since the city was massive.

"I said left 006, left," Q said, his voice calm and smooth as he spoke aloud.

"Left didn't look like a good option at the time," came the voice of Alec Trevelyan over the speakers.

"Next time maybe you will listen to me for once, I am only here to tell you the best way to go so you don't end up getting yourself killed," he told the double-oh agent, his voice still calm, even though by the sound of it, Alec had almost been killed, he could hear more gun fire coming over the speakers.

The gunfire died down quickly, "I'll take it under advisement Q," James could swear that he could even hear the smirk in Alec's voice that time.

Two more shots rang out as Q called out, "Don't you dare throw your gun!" this time his voice had broken its normal calmness.

There was a dull thud, "Hey, it worked!" the voice almost sounded surprised, "And I ran out of bullets what was I supposed to do? Plus it wasn't doing me much good." 006 added, ore as an after thought than anything.

"And if you had listened to me when I told you to, you would have picked up two magazines of bullets that were suitable to use with your Walter, they were on a bad guy, as you so eloquently put it." A tone of exasperation in his voice, as thought he was trying to scold a three year old for throwing their toys out because they found it funny. "At least pick it up before you run off," he then added getting a grunt of acknowledgement from Alex as he actually did as he was told and picked up the gun.

James suppressed a laugh, as he could just see his best friend doing something like that and throwing all his toys around. He watched as Q began to type furiously, things quiet o both sides as he did so. He could only hear Alex running, as each footstep sounded on the floor, he couldn't help but wonder a little of the mission his friend and fellow agent was on. Though to the old hats, they knew better that to swap mission details, but the exploits they get up to were fair game.

"006," Q then called out softly, "There is a guard coming up on the right, he carries a hand gun, a few magazines and an AK47, relieve him of the AK47 and take the magazines he carries, they will work well with your Walter," he told him, instructing the agent on what to do.

"Okay," came the quiet whispered response. Less than a minute later, the sounds of bones snapping sharply echoed in the room, making many of the more squeamish of Q's minions to wince, as they knew exactly what had caused the sound.

"There are six guards coming up on the next right, you do not want to go left, as you will end up back in the maze of corridors and another twenty guards after you. Kill the guards and then carry on down the corridor; you will come to a heavy steel door that is the exit. You will be out and from there you will exit near where you started, about ten meters away from your car." Q instructed the last bit of Alec's mission.

Over a minute later the sound of rapid gunfire was heard, as was shots of returned fire. It quickly died down as Alec said, "Can I take an AK as my weapon of choice in my next mission, so much quicker in getting rid of the bad guys."

"Not a chance in hell, 006," Q replied to the quire, "I can just imagine the kind of trouble you would get into with it, and I for one, would rather not have M berate me for supplying you with such an over the top destructive weapon, which you don't need. And don't even think about keeping that one, I'm watching you." His voice was almost menacing at the end as he told Alec he had a snowballs chance in hell of getting an AK47 for any mission.

"You can be so mean Q, I thought you liked me," came the pouting voice, "I have brought back all you tech before, and I'm going to be bringing it all back this time, though a little damaged, so I have to be your favourite."

"Not going to happen," Q repeated.

"Spoilsport," He murmured as a metal door opened and Alec said, "Oh fresh air, I missed you, so Q when will I be leaving this wonderful country?" he then asked his Quartermaster.

"It would depend, do you want to sleep in a bed?" Q asked him already pulling up the flight information for the next 24 hours.

"What ever gets me to my home sweet hoe faster," he replied, the sound of a car engine was head as Alec started it up and left the area before he could be found.

"Very well," Q said and then paused for a few moments as he typed, then added, "You're flight leaves in four hours, details are being sent to your phone now."

"Then I will see you in so many hour Q, with your tech," came the grinned response as the line was cut.

Q's straight back sagged a little as he ran a hand through messing hair, most wouldn't be able to tell at all that the Quartermaster was relieved, as his posture was still almost ridged. James walked over to him and came to a stop beside him. He looked over to the younger man and could see the weariness in his face and eyes. By what James had reckoned, the man had been there at least twenty hours, maybe eve longer, since he had been directing James' mission, Alec's, 009 and 003 mission during the last day or so. All of them coinciding over a short period of time.

"Bringing back my tech I hope 007," the smooth voice came as Q looked to him, brown eyes tired but determined.

"Yes," He smiled as he started to hand it over, first his gun, it was damaged, and grip was almost off.

"Damaged as normal, and what did you do to it to cause that?" he asked the double-oh.

"It makes a good club when you run out of bullets." He told him as he then pulled out the radio transmitter and handed that over.

"Crush, what have you done to it?" he frowned as he looked it over.

"It fell," he answered lamely, in actuality it had fallen but then he had trod of it before picking it up, it hadn't been his fault in was fighting someone in hand to hand combat.

"So that's why there is a shoe print on it," he said with a raised eyebrow, showing the agent his disbelief of the excuse. "And the earwig?" he then asked, dreading to see what James had done to that.

James smiled as he handed it over, his blue eyes lighting up as he said, "that really is fine."

Q took it from him and looked it over, "And will wonders never ceases, it really is."

"And since it's lunch time, I will make it up to you for breaking things by taking you to lunch." He suggested, as he looked him over, he could see that the other was a little thinner than he had been when he had left two weeks ago.

"007, I hardly think it would be a good idea," Q said frowning slightly, "also, I have too much work to do."

James shook his head, he didn't want to take no for an answer, as he had a feeling that the other had been pushing himself again. The double-oh agent had heard rumours that the other would often been here for days at a time, working around the clock on preparing for mission, guiding agents through them and still having time for paperwork, research and development of new tech.

"It wont hurt, and we wont go far so if something happens you will be able to get straight back. Just take an hour, R is here and she can take over for a bit." He almost begged, hoping that it would work.

Q thought for a moment and though over what he still had to do, could he just leave for lunch like everyone else. He walked over to R and said softly, "I'm going to lunch, if something happens just call me and I'll come straight back. I'll keep an alert on my phone just in case as well." He hoped he was making the right choice, he was hungry having not had anything in over a day, and tea didn't count, no mater how he protested.

James smiled to the younger man as he led the way out of Q-Branch and through the corridors of MI6, happy that the other was going to be having something to eat. He had over heard Moneypenny mentioning that he hadn't eaten at all so far today. "There is a small place about ten minutes from here, good food." He told him conversationally as they walked out of the building.

"I hope they have Earl Grey," he replied quietly.

James smirked and chuckled, "I have no doubt, and if not there is always the tea shop that you go to when you come into work, and yes I know about it, seen the take out cup from there often enough."

Q looked over to him and with a lopsided smile said, "That almost sounds stalkerish to me Bond."

"No, just good observational skills," he smiled in response.

Q snorted, as he said, "What skills, if you had them, my tech wouldn't be in pieces."

"At least I am trying to apologise for that," James smiled to him as the two walked.

"I suppose, but this still doesn't mean that I will be making that exploding pen," he told him.

James nodded and said, "One day we will find a need for them, and then you'll have to."

Q shook his head and rolled his eyes, "I don't think so."

The two soon reached the small restaurant and walked in, Q finally having the chance to relax for a few moments before he had to head back to Q-Branch. James would end up following him back; talking more about the latest research that Q was doing on new tech.

**I do hope you all enjoy this story. Please review and tell me what you all think, I would love to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.**

* * *

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Two**

Q sat in his office and looked around, he could remember a time when he actually had a true name, rather than the letter he was now assigned. In order to help keep him safe in his job his whole history had been wiped from the database. His entire file now showed was the name Q and his age, not even his date of birth was on there. No mention of family, not that he could really remember any of them. There was nothing else in there now, though there hadn't been for a long time, even before he became Q, he was a randomly assigned name, but still even that was better than just a letter of the alphabet.

That name still meant that he could go out, have some semblance of a personal life outside of MI6. Though no one could know what he did, or where he worked, Q-Branch was manic about security. But that was after his birth name was forgotten, not many still knew it, M and Tanner would be the only ones left now, it still felt a little disheartening to be so forgotten.

Q had come to the attention of MI6 when he was 21, shy and unsure of himself, he had found hacking to be something to do. He had done a few things he wasn't proud of, but he had found his calling. It was then that the old M and the former Q had tracked him down, not long after he graduated from University. He soon ended up working in Q-Branch, under the direct command of the former Q himself. That was his first name change; almost two years later he ended up with another, as he became R.

His last name change came as a shock, when Silva attacked MI6 with his explosion the former Q had been killed. With that, R had become Q. A promotion that didn't look like it would have happened any time soon, happened out of the blue. He was now head of Q-Branch, the new Quartermaster, and he had never felt more out of his depth.

Before that promotion he had been able to keep himself away from most of the other techs that worked in Q-Branch, often working on pet projects of the former Q. He had never even met the double-oh's face to dace, he had heard and see them, but never had the chance to meet them. He had worked hard, helped Q with what was needed and had been taught a lot of what Q did for his job, never truly realising that he would be the one to take over when he left.

Now he was trust in front of people, and he did the only thing he could, and that was the walls that he had when he was a teenager. Keeping himself safe and aloof as he went from one place to another, showing to people that he didn't care, but in truth he did. He was calm, collect and aloof most of the time as he worked in Q-Branch, and it did him well, but now as the weeks and months went on, he found he had no time for himself, not for a social life, not for sleep and barely for eating.

In the end he would often kip on the couch in his office, eating whatever it was that passed for food in the cafeteria, and eve then it wasn't often that he was able to get there. There were greater demands on his time that he even thought possible, and he knew that the former Q never had this much trouble. Whenever he stepped out of his office someone would demand his attention, he would often retreat in there just to escape for a while, as he had done just.

It was this last week that had turned out to be more enjoyable than any other week he had worked in Q-Branch. After his lunch with Bond, he had noticed a change in the agent. The man had taken to coming down to Q-Branch even more, and instead of just talking to him, which often turned into little verbal attacks on each other, they were calmer and a note of friendship. Bond had taken to coming down each day he had been there, to come and get him out to lunch, and it had worked. He had given in and left the office as many of those working in MI6 did when it came to lunch and dinner.

Q didn't read into it anymore than he thought he should, he and Bond, he hoped, were becoming friends, and that was needed to make sure there was trust between them. Though part of him hoped that was a given and not something that they would have to keep working on. Then again, with Bond coming down to Q-Branch often before, and most of the times it was annoying, as Bond would often comment about his age, which was still a sore point with the younger man.

Yes, Q was the youngest Quartermaster that MI6 had ever had, but damn it, he could do the job and he could do it well. He had hoped he would have proved that over the last year. A lot of people, even those in his own department, thought he shouldn't have the job at all. Each time he heard those words, whispered behind his back, a little bit more of the confidence he had was knocked down. He was a shy person to begin with, keeping to himself, but now he was in an environment that he could no longer be himself, he had to present a calm, collected and confident front. Fighting every instinct that he had, ones that wanted him to be quiet and not say anything. But now, people's lives and their safety depended on him. Q wasn't the type to let them down, and he would do him damn best to make sure of that.

Q massaged his temples as he felt another tension headache forming as he thought about the past. He looked to the time on his compute and saw that he had only been in there for ten minutes. It felt like longer, though that maybe because he had been up most of the night working on some extra firewalls for security. His computer beeped at his as an email went into his inbox. Q looked at it and saw that it was from Tanner, information about an up coming mission for a double-oh. He read through the mission brief, and the equipment that would be needed. He saw that the mission was for 007 and smiled, it was a little sad, as he would miss the double-oh coming down to Q-Branch.

Q stood up and went over to one to the units in the room, he opened the door and pulled out a small drawer, picking out one of the many USB drives that he kept stored there. He went over to his computer once again and plugged it in, with an intel gathering mission, most of the time they would need to get data from computers these days instead of interrogating someone. He downloaded a number of files onto the drive; ones that would help Bond get into the computer system, and even one that would let Q have remote access, though that relied on it being connected to the Internet.

Someone knocked on his locked office door; he looked to the screen and saw Bond standing there. He pressed a button to unlock it and the door clicked once and then swung open as the agent walked in. Q looked to him and noted once again that there were two mugs in his hands; one was coffee, as he could smell the strong aroma, and the other would be his Earl Grey, made just how he liked it, one sugar and a dash of milk. It hadn't taken the double-oh long to be able to get tea perfect.

"Here Q," Bond said as he walked over to the desk and handed the scrabble mug over.

"Thank you 007, much appreciated," He said with a nod of thanks as he took it.

Bond sat down on the couch in the room as he asked, "What have you got for me for my mission this time?" he looked over to the younger man and could still see that the other was tired.

Q took a sip of the hot liquid and answered, "Your mission is a simple intelligence gathering one, so you shouldn't be needing much with you, as I have been told that you are to keep what you are doing quiet. I will be issuing you with your normal Walter, earwig and of course your radio transmitter. I am also preparing a USB drive that will be able to get into the computer and copy the information needed. If you have any trouble with it, contact me and I should be able to do it fro here." He said confident in his abilities.

"Right," Bond nodded as he then asked, his voice hopeful and a smile on his face, "So still no exploding pen?"

Q rolled his eyes and smiled, "You know the answer to that one, I wouldn't be able to trust you to use it only when necessary, since you still can't bring back my tech without them being in pieces."

"Come on Q," his smile widened, "I did my best, at least this time I brought all the pieces back with me."

Q couldn't help the smile that curved his lips, as he shook his head, "Doesn't mean that I will trust you not to blow something up that you shouldn't, you already do that without the pen."

Bond laughed a little, "I only do that when it calls for it," he protested as he saw the smile on the Quartermasters face.

Q raised an eyebrow at that, "It seems to me that any situation that you get into calls for an explosions far to often." He smirked as he took a sip f his tea, enjoying the taste of his favourite drink. He looked to his computer and say the last items copy onto the USB drive, he shut it down and pulled it out and put it into a small case. "Here, and don't lose it 007, you wont be able to get another one while out there," he warned him as he handed it over.

"Of course Q," Bond nodded as he took the USB drive from him.

Q stood up from his desk and went over to the lock cupboard and unlocked it, he pulled out the case with 007's Walter, earwig and Radio transmitter. "Right, as always, here you go," He smiled as he handed over the case. "You should be able to return everything this time, since you shouldn't need to use them."

"What about the flight out?" he then asked, knowing that he would be told regardless of if he had asked or not.

"I'll be booking that in a moment, I've only just received the mission brief," he replied as he went to the desk and sat down, typing a little on the computer, "you leave in four hours."

"Enough time to make sure you have something to eat," Bond said as he stood up, putting everything away and out of sight.

"Bond, I have too much to do here," Q protested, even though it would be nice to have one last lunch with Bond before he left. He would miss his presence when he left.

Bond looked him over a little closer than he normally did. Q didn't just look tired, he looked exhausted, his face was pale, and his eyes had become duller since that first meeting in the Gallery. He knew that the role of Quartermaster was a demanding one, but shouldn't the man be able to rely on R and his minions a little, to take on some of the work, as he knew that the former Q relied on them a lot.

"I have no doubt that some of your minions, and R could take on some of the work, that's what they are there for." He stated, frowning when Q flinched slightly, "What is it?" he then asked, wondering what was going on.

"While they do the work, they just take a little longer than it needs to take," He told Bond, it wasn't all of them that was doing it, working slower in order to try and show him up and make him look incompetent in his managing of his subordinates. It was enough of them through, to make it hard on who to trust to do the work needed, especially the time sensitive stuff, "I have a number of time sensitive projects that need doing, and I will be the one working on them," he added as he didn't want to tell Bond the true reason why he had so much work, he only gave him the impression that a few of them were a little slow in their work.

Bond frowned even more as he listened to Q, he knew there was something more going on, and he hoped that the problem would be done with soon. Since their first meeting Bond had seen the younger man slip away from the vibrate one he had met. "An hour, or if you want I'll bring something here?" he suggested, wondering if the other would go for that instead.

Q thought for a moment, there was some coding he could do while he had lunch; he was doing a few programs that M had requested get done before the end of the month. "All right, I have some coding I can do while I eat, so bring something here?" he said, a little unsure.

Bond smiled and nodded, "All right, Thai all right for you?"

"Yeah," Q smiled back as he watched Bond get up and leave the office saying.

"I'll be back in a moment," Bond said as he walked out, looking at the minions that he passed and R, who was staring at him, all quiet once again. He wondered which of them were causing problems, which of them were taking their time in doing their work. He walked out of Q-Branch going to get some lunch for himself and Q.

Q went back to work on some schematics for a new weapon as he waited for Bond to come back, he had work to do and he would like to try and make it home before midnight tonight, since he would be manning the station for Bonds mission.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews so far, please review and tell me what you think. Would love to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.**

**I'm glad that people are liking this so far, and I still blame Pakmai for this**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Three**

Eve Moneypenny sat at her desk outside the office of M, the head of MI6. She looked up at the clock and smiled when she saw that it was almost lunchtime. She couldn't wait for the clock to carry on ticking away, she wanted food and lots of it. But the day before she had made a promise to a friend to make sure someone else also ate lunch. She was going to order something from the small restaurant nearby that delivered to MI6, there were only three in the area that were vetted to do so.

It there was one thing that Moneypenny would notice, that was the habits of those that worked in MI6, especially those that were higher up in the chain of command and the double-oh agents. There was one agent that she had a hard time figuring out, especially after he came back from the dead. She hasn't been able to get a single thing from him, and she didn't just want to rely on the file that she had read. So far, she hadn't gotten anything from him, and she had little doubt she would be able to do so.

007, James Bond, she noticed, had taken to going down to Q-Branch not long after he had been reassigned to active duty after the incident with Silva and Skyfall. At first she didn't think anything of it, then again, who would. It was only when she was down there to actually witness one such visit that she had seen something a little different. The two were snipping at each other, the barbs flying fast, and R and the Minions were watching the two of them in fear for what 007 might just do. She smiled as the memory replayed itself.

"_Were you able to oil you joints this morning old man?" came the smooth voice of Q as he looked to the agent that had just walked into Q-Branch._

"_Did the Clearasil work then," Bond shot back as he then walked over and looked at the Quartermasters face and said, "Looks like it did this time, though no doubt they will reappear soon enough, since you are just a spotty teen," he replied in kinds, a grin on his face as he looked to the man in front of him._

"_I am neither a teen or spotty 007, and you are still the same old battleship being pulled away for scrap," Q smirked over to him, his eyes alight with humour as he spoke._

"_Hmm," Bond hummed a little as he then said softly, "Always preferred submarines," he smirked back._

"_Sinking instead of floating these days then, must be tired if you can no longer stay afloat." Q taunted back, his laughter barely repressed._

_Moneypenny could see that the young man was enjoying himself as he was swapping insults with an agent that was trained to kill. The woman had never had chance to talk with Q a lot, Tanner mainly dealt with Q-Branch, thought recently even she had been heading down, but still, she hadn't taken the time to get to know the slightly younger man._

"_I could swim circles around you kid," Bond snipped back as he then added, "I have no doubt that all the time you spend down here you forgot what it was like to get any exercises," his blue eyes alight with as much humour as Q's._

_It was then that Moneypenny was getting an insight into the type of friendship that the two of them were building. Bond was enjoying sending insults just as much as Q was. It was slightly odd to see, ad she had to wonder how long it had been going on for. After the first insult was thrown, she thought she would have to step in to stop Bond from killing the Quartermaster, but instead, just threw one back, it was interesting, and she made a promise to come down a little more to see what the two got up to next._

Moneypenny smiled a little as she heard the door open to M's office. She looked up and smiled as Tanner walked out, nodding to her with a small smile on his face as he walked by. In his arms were a few documents, no doubt a result of the meeting the two had just had over last months missions.

M stepped out of his office for a moment and said to Eve, "I'll be going to lunch, so you may as well head out as well. We have a meeting to go to in two hours, so please make sure to be back by then."

"Yes Sir," she nodded as she watched him retreat back into his office. She picked up her phone and made an order for some home cooked Shepard's Pie and Mash, knowing that Q enjoyed that from the restaurant only thanks to Bond and the talk he had with her before he left on his mission yesterday.

She put the phone down and got up, leaving the office as M walked back out with his coat, talking on his phone. She ignored what he was talking about as she went another way to the small office that was set aside for those waiting for food to come in. Others were doing the same too, as they waited for their food to arrive. It had been set up sometime ago, since most of the time, working through the day and often the night, were a given for MI6 and the restaurant was open till three in the morning at times.

She sat down and waited as she thought more of Bond and his strange request that she make sure that Q got to eat something during the day. Now, she had come to the conclusion that the two of them were friends, but the last week a rumour had started that the two of them had been going to lunch together. She had found out that it was true, and after asking Bond about it, he only said that he was doing it out of friendship, but there was something else in his face that told her it wasn't just that.

She had been in Q-Branch a few days ago, this time talking to R, just gossiping a little while they had a few moments. Once again Bond was there, but this time he was heading out and Q was walking with him. The two of them were talking animatedly with one another, Q's hands gesturing wildly as he spoke about something, his face alight, even though he looked rough, she had spotted that the younger man was in the same clothes he wore yesterday, and quickly gathered that he hadn't been home during the night again. She looked over to Bond and saw a interested smile on his face as he listened, not the polite one that someone would give you when they didn't want to insult you, but a genuine smile and look of attention.

She looked around and could see a few of the minions from Q-Branch in the room with her, she was about to ask them how things were when her number was called. Her and Q's lunch had arrived. She got up and took her food and started towards the door, when she passed the two minions that were talking in a low voice, bit not low enough that she wouldn't be able to hear.

"R's doing her best to try and drive him out, but anything that we would have been able to much up and delay to make him look bad and show that he isn't the right person for the hob of Quartermaster he now keeps to himself after Michael's attempt." The bespectacled man said to his companion.

Moneypenny paused a moment as she waited for the reply, hoping that it would be in defence of one of the best and brightest Quartermasters that MI6 had ever had, and that was an opinion of M, Tanner and several other key members of MI6, old and new. She was only disappointed when the woman spoke.

"We just have to think of something else, what about having one of his projects fail really badly, if someone gets hurt then they would have to see he isn't any good." She said, her voice a whisper.

The woman couldn't believe what she was hearing as she glanced at the name tags and made a note of them as she then stepped out of the room, they wanted to sabotage something that was being worked on by Q, and she knew that the projects he worked on personally were important and needed. But to do so to injure someone, she would have to have a talk to Q and even with M about that. R would be in the firing line. She gave a sigh as she then had a funny feeling that Q would deny anything was going on, even though he knew. It would just be best if she wet to M about it, to see if there was anything they would be able to do to chance them out, before they did manage to hurt, or even kill someone.

Moneypenny used her card to grant her access to Q-Branch and walked inside. The missions were working, some of them hard, the others looking a little lazy, she looked at them all one by one, as she wondered which of the were after Q to lose his job, or get him demoted at the very least. She saw R and looked away, she thought of the woman as a friend, but now, she couldn't even look at her without feeling revolted by what she was doing.

She walked over to Q's office and knocked on the door, knowing that he would have it locked, the few times she had been to it, it had been as well. She waited to be let in and thought more of how it was more and more likely that he would be found in one of two places in Q-Branch, the lab, or his offices, she very rarely saw him out here, among the minions, unless he was at the comms. She also now understood why he would often stay at the office so late, to work on the things he should have been able to trust R and the minions to work on.

She walked inside when she heard the door click and open a little, as she the walked in, she was about to say something, when Q interrupted her, saying, "If you are here about the code M wanted doing, I'm almost finished writing it, I will be testing it out later on, after I have finished the weapons check of the new Walter modifications."

She smiled as she walked over to him, she could see a half empty mug of cold tea sitting nearby, and shook her head a little as she said, "I'm not ere for that," she sat down in the chair across from him and placed the bag with their food onto the table.

Q didn't stop typing until he smelled the food, his stomach giving a rumble, reminding him that it hadn't had anything to eat since he had lunch with Bond yesterday. And that the apple that he only ate half of wasn't enough for him to live on, he looked over to her, a little puzzled as he wondered what she was up to, "Why are you here?" he asked, wanting to know why she had brought for with her, not thinking that someone else, other than Bond could think to make sure he would eat.

She smiled and chuckled a little as she said, "It was Bond who asked me to make sure that you had some lunch. So what is going on between the two of you?" she asked as she opened the bag and dished out the food between the two of them.

"Why would he do that, there is no reason for him to do so," he said, frowning as he wondered why Bond would even think of him when he had a mission.

"Because he cares?" she suggested as she then added, "and answer my question Q, what's going on between you and Bond, you've both had lunch together over the last week, and before that he would always come down here, just to talk to you, he doesn't talk to anyone else here." She prodded once again as she looked him over.

"We're friends," he answered her as he took a bite of the Shepard's pie, remembering how hungry he was, "I think," he then added, his voice soft and unsure, nothing like the calm, collected and confidant Quartermaster she knew when he was at the comms, and for a moment she wondered if she was seeing the real Q.

She frowned at that as she said, "it sure looks like you are both at least friends, he takes you out to lunch, he comes down t talk to you, and only you. He doesn't get along with any of the others in Q-Branch, or many others in MI6 come to think of it." She didn't know if she should ask him again if there was anything more going on as it seemed to her as thought the young man was oblivious to it all.

"Hmmm," he hummed in answered as he carried on eating his lunch, stopping occasionally to type something onto his computer.

Moneypenny ended up asking him what he was working on, and he quickly gave her a run down of the last three projects that he was left with. He had once again remained at the office overnight to finish as many of them as he could, hoping he would be able to get a little time to himself at home if he gave a big push. They were the only time sensitive projects that he had left thanks to it. Moneypenny listened and smiled as the two ate their food, she was actually interested in the things he was saying about them, seeing how they could be used in the field.

Q knew that what he was doing was things that the other could easily do as well, but she now knew of what R and some of the Minions were doing, and she also knew that Q couldn't chance them messing something important up. She made a note to talk to M about it as soon as she could, she had no doubt that Q hadn't said anything since he didn't have any proof of what was going on, and that would be needed if they were to deal with it.

She let him talk, joining in a few times as they ate their lunch. She hadn't had that much chance to spend a lot of time with the Quartermaster and get to know him, but she made a promise to do her best to. She could easily see him becoming one of her closest friends and not just another colleague that she had to get along with. Much like Bond was a friend that she talked to, an occasionally flirtatious friend, but still a good friend.

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far. Please review and tell me what you all think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.**

* * *

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Four**

Q as in the lab, testing another of the devices that he had made, this one was a pen that had an electronic lock-pick within it. It was one of the things that M had requested to be done before the end of the month. Q was happy about that since it was now the last project he had that was time sensitive, and he could finally relax with the others that he was working on. He did the last round of testing ad smirked when, once again the lock clicked and opened. He had tested it on over fifty different locking mechanisms, and so far it had worked on all of them. Since MI6 didn't have all the locking mechanisms in the world available, he just hoped that it would work on anything new that the agents might come across.

He looked to his watch and saw that it was almost time for Bond to check in. He would be heading to the warehouse soon, and Q wanted to be at the comms waiting for when Bond contacted them. He picked up the pen and left the lab, telling someone to clean up, he didn't care if it took an age to get done, he was done with the lab for now, until something else was asked of him.

He walked into the main area of Q-Branch and went over to the comms and started up his laptop, already connected, but heavily password protected, he didn't want anyone getting into it, not even staff. He entered the password and logged onto the network, pulling up the maps and camera locations within the warehouse Bond would be going to. He had been studying them over the last day, making sure he had been able to get enough information of how things worked in there without causing and alarms to go off. It didn't take him long to hack into the security network and take over the cams, as he got himself ready as he began to switch over to the dummy system he had prepared, with the same timing as what he was watching.

Q needed to make sure that Bond wouldn't be spotted as he went through the place. That was the crux of the mission, Bond needed to remain out of sight. They needed the intelligence, but they also needed for them to remain oblivious that they had got hold of it.

"007 here," came the dulcet tones of James Bond as he reported in.

"I can hear you 007," he replied as he looked through the security cameras, making sure that the dummy system wasn't registering Bond at all.

"Just about to enter, avoiding the camera out here," he told his Quartermaster.

"Don't worry too much about the cameras, I've taken care of them, and have a dummy system running, you're invisible to them. All you need to worry about is about the guards that are patrolling inside, no one on the outside. So do be prepared to be doing a lot of running and sneaking around 007," Q told him, he was once again calm and in control, the confident, soothing and precise tone in his voice, in a way that grounded Bond ad every other Agent that listened to their Quartermaster as he guided them through their missions.

"That's good to hear Q," Bond told him his voice beginning to go quiet, as he neared the entrance into the warehouse, "Right, I'm at the North East entrance, hope there isn't going to be anyone on the other side," he whispered.

Q quickly checked the cams and told him, "No there isn't, there wont be for a while, so your safe. The rotations should mean that I might just be able to get you there without getting you to run around too much, lets try and save those old bones of yours," he checked once again just to be sure, "Right 007, time to get your running shoes on, you need to be quick, head inside and go straight to the left and run down the corridor, until the second right." He then instructed.

"Okay," Bond said, as Q and those in the room were now just able to hear him as he opened the door and ran in the direction that Q had told him to.

Q looked through the cams as they were displayed on the large screen in front of him, a smaller map of the building interiors and the basement level, where the room that Bond needed to go to, on the laptop screen. "You'll see a door on the left, I've hacked it and it should turn green as you get there. GO inside and down the stairs, wait there until I tell you to leave," He then said as he watched the guard out side the room, "there is a guard out side and as soon as he is out of range, I'll tell you when you need to move again." He stated as he saw Bond on cam go down the stairs and waited.

Q waited as he watched the guards around where Bond was now waiting, "Right, most now, open the door as quietly as you can and close it just as quietly," He instructed and watched Bond do as he said, "right, enough of the running this time, still go fast enough, a good fast walk will be fine. You will be following the guard a little bit as there is another right behind you," he then said as he added, "go right, and slowly go to the end of the corridor, don't gain their attention, though I have no doubt it will be a challenge for you 007" he joked a little, a smile on his face as he spoke.

"Nice and tricky, just how I like it," came the breathy chuckle.

Q rolled his eyes a little as he watched Bonds progression down the corridor. When Bond had neared the end if then said, "Go right, and go into the first room on the left. You'll be waiting there for a few minutes, as the other guard moves past. It's one of the out of the way rooms," Q said as he had been watching the place intensely for this mission, he needed to know how everything worked and how they moved, so he would be able to guide Bond through the maze quickly.

Bond went into the room and waited, asking, "And why am I in here?"

"The guard that will pat you in just over a minute will be the last one for the next five minutes, and to get to the office, he needs to be out the way." He answered as he then went silent and waited along side Bond.

"I take it this was the back tracking you were on about?" Bond asked, his voice a low whisper.

"Yes, and if things go to plan, this will be the only back tracking you will have to do," Q answered as he then said, "Right, he is far enough away that you'll be able to get out, go back towards the way you came, to the door to the stairs." He instructed as he heard Bond go out of the room and watched him on screen as he ran back down the hallway. "Right, go to the second right and go to the third door along the corridor on the left. It's locked but by the time you get there thought, the light will be green."

"Okay," Bond said as he ran lightly along the corridor following Q's instructions.

! Was busy hacking the lock, it didn't take him long, though he knew that he only had so long for it to be open before someone was notified of the security breach. He watched as Bond reached the door ad opened it, walking in, Q closed the door and let it lock, as he let the security system go back up, so nothing would be noticed.

He watched as Bond went over to the desk and saw that there was one laptop and a desktop, "Which one?" he asked as he waited for Q to tell him which he was supposed to use.

"Both, power them up, and even thought they will still be password protected, the USB drive will be able to circumvent that," Q told him as he then added, "Do the desktop first, ad it will start the download, when I tell you to, take out the drive and and put it into the laptop." He then waited as he watched the screen as Bond did as he was told and waited for the information to start coming in.

"How long do I have here before someone comes?" Bod asked as he put the drive into the desktop computer.

"Half hour before someone passes the office, and over an hour before someone will go into the office, only three people have the code for the door from what I have been able to gather. So you'll be safe for a little while," Q told him as he looked and smiled as the information began to come in.

"Good to hear kid," Bond said as Q could see the agent glance to the camera and smirked.

Q Snorted as he said, "Scrap heap."

Bond was soon told to put the USB into the laptop and the process started again, Q quickly sent packets of incoming data to other techs, getting them to start work on it, this was one of the only things that the minions and R wouldn't take their time over, because even Q knew that it would be their fault and not his, should they take their time in going over it and making a report. He would also be going through it again just to make sure they got everything they could.

"Right 007," Q then said as the information was coming quick and fast, "Get ready to leave," he said as soon the last of the data came through and he assigned it. "Right, shut down the computers now," he instructed as he watched Bond do just that.

"Done," he said as he returned the room to rights.

"Okay, head out of the room when I say," Q said as he quickly re-hacked the the door and the lock opened, "Right, go now, return to the stairs and go up to the room above, when I say head out and retrace your steps from there." He told him knowing that the other agent would be able to get out with little help from him as he started going through the data.

"Okay, I'll do that," Bond said as he made his way to the stairs.

Q smiled as he came across some data that he knew M would be extremely interested in and made a mental note to go through it all and make the report as soon as possible. He looked to Bond and then watched as he reached the top of the stairs, "Wait there for a moment, and move when I say," he then said as he watched the guards go past the door where Bond was standing behind. "Right, move and go back the way you came, if you remember?" he asked a small smirk on his face as he said the words.

"My memory isn't failing kid, I remember," Bond said as he then left the stairwell and ran off down the corridor, heading to the exit.

"From what I've see so far with the data, we got something very good, and with no one the wiser that we have it," Q's voice was almost excited as he thought of the information.

"Good to hear, now will I be staying the night here or will I be heading back to Merry Old England?" Bond asked as soon as he was outside.

"You'll be spending the night there, you flight leaves tomorrow morning at 7am, the details are in the packet that is waiting for you at your hotel," Q informed him.

"Good to hear, and Q?" he said softly as he drove away quickly and quietly, "lunch, tomorrow when i get back, and you can tell me everything about the data we got."

Q smiled a little as he replied, "Sound good to me, I have some work to do and I'll be going over this information as soon as possible."

Bond signed off and Q got to work on the data that was now his to take a look at, going over the bits that he knew that M would want as soon as Q could get it into some semblance of order.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews so far, please review and tell me what you all think of it so far, I would love to know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.**

* * *

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Five**

It was almost noon when Bond walked towards Q-Branch, he had returned from his mission, no injuries and for once no problems. It wasn't often that Bond could say that his mission had gone to plan, though he knew that was mainly thanks to Q and his guidance, he thought back to when he did most missions without someone talking in his ear, he did those solo, without help most of the time, but with Q, he had found them a lot easier. He had to admit that the number of agents that failed to return from missions had dropped, especially the rookies.

He had reported to Tanner, and had been dragged to Medical by Moneypenny, though he had gotten out of there quickly. He used his pass and opened the door and walked in. He looked around the room and saw tat Q was once again out of sight, most likely in his office going over data from his mission. He looked to the office and the clear windows and he could see Q, hunched over his computer, typing furiously. E looked around and saw that the minions were working, as well as R, most of them on computers as well. He knew that they would be going through the informations from his mission as well.

Bond walked over to Q's office, he looked to the handle and saw that the red light was on, telling him that the door was locked. He knocked on the door and waited, it didn't take long for the door to be unlocked, as the light went from red to green, as the door opened slightly. Q had rigged the door to do just that, so he never had to say anything if no one was looking to the light, he was often too engrossed in what he was doing to call out, and this way he could carry on working.

"Yes 007, what can I do for you?" he asked, as he absently pushed his glass up his nose, as he kept his eyes on his screen.

"Returning my equipments and thinking about getting you to come to an early lunch," Bond smiled as he walked over and sat down on the chair opposite Q.

"I think I might have to pass on lunch, but please do leave your equipment there and I will deal with them in a moment," He informed him, not stopping his work at all, though is voice was slightly disappointed.

Bond looked him over, he looked worn and tired, though his eyes were alight with the challenge of compiling the data, but he didn't look healthy, "you will be coming to lunch," he instructed, "by the look of it, you've been here all night working. I know that the data is important, but even R and the Minions have lunch, you need it as well, and I have no doubt that you haven't even had breakfast this morning, and living on tea isn't a good idea," he countered as Q finally looked up at him.

"Bond, this information is not just good, its brilliant, and I need to sort it out as quickly as possible, because some of it needs to be dealt with as soon as possible. I have already sent off two small reports to M about two different contacts." Q said as he went back to typing, "I'm actually in the middle of doing another report now, and I would like to try ad get this to M before lunch. I'm wanting to get as much of the data sorted and compiled as quickly as I can," he added as he quickly glanced over and then back to his computer screen, not even breaking in the typing he was doing.

Bond shook his head, "While getting it done quickly is all went and good Q, making sure that you are able to do it all with a clear head would be better, now I get that you don't want to rest at the moment, even if I might think it a good idea, but going without food is also a bad idea. I can get you to do at least one of those, I would be happy. From what I can see, the information is important, but so are you and if you become ill because you aren't taking care of yourself, well things will slow down." He told him, his voice serious as he didn't like the state that Q was working himself into.

Q stopped typing for a few seconds as he thought about what Bond had said, yes he was a little tired, but that was nothing, "Bond, I'm used to doing this when things need to get done, and at the moment I'm fine, as soon as I have finished going through everything, I'll join you for lunch again." He said as he started to type again.

"You said you would join me for lunch and Q, I am making sure you keep your promise," Bond told him, "An hour or so wouldn't hurt, and I'll even wait until you have finished doing the report you are writing now," he compromised.

Q thought for a moment, he was hungry, so much that his stomach was gnawing at him a little because he hadn't had anything since before he had gone into the lab to deal with the prototype unlocking pen he was working on. He could go without for a while longer if need be, he looked over to Bond and paused in his typing, "all right, after I have done this report I'll go to lunch," he told him as he went back to typing.

Bond grinned as he had gotten his way once again, "good to hear."

"Hand over your equipment and I'll go over it after lunch." Q then said as he glanced over quickly.

"Here is my equipment," he answered as he pulled out his Walter, earwig and radio transmitter, as well as the USB drive and put them on the tray.

Q quickly scanned them all, "The first time you have brought everything back to me without anything being damaged, so nice to see that you can take care of my tech." Q smiled to him as he looked over.

"I can on occasions." Bond smirked as he watched Q chuckled slightly.

"Maybe, but I'll reserve rights to praise you when you do it on more than one mission, and on the missions that are more your usual." Q joked a little as he went back to his report.

Bond smiled and chuckled as he watched Q and let him work in silence. He didn't mind waiting around for a while to get Q to go to lunch with him. Bond was a little worried about the other, over the last few months he had seen the man become more weary as he worked, he had figured out that something was going on in Q-Branch, thought he only had his suspicions and no proof that something was. He just hoped that it would be sorted soon, as Q was taking too much of the work on himself, and he didn't want the younger man to burn himself out because of it.

Bond subtly glanced at his watch as Q began to us the mouse, clicking occasionally and typing something, he saw that it was nearing two o'clock, it had taken a lot longer than he thought, but it looked as thought Q was done.

"Done," Q said, satisfaction in his voice, and pleased that he had gotten three reports done so far, and almost a quarter of the data gone through by him and those of Q-Branch.

"Good to hear," Bond said, pleased, "And now for some lunch, I don't' know about you but I'm bloody hungry." He smiled as he stood up and waited for Q to do the same.

Q stood as he said, "Some of the information is like gold dust, more precious than anything, I know that we will have a high number of missions over the next coming months to deal with it all, I have no doubt that you will be busy."

Bond grabbed Q's coat and helped the other into it, "Well then, lets have lunch while we can," he said as he and Q then walked out of the office and through Q-Branch.

"When everyone goes on missions, I'm just as busy," Q nodded as he added, "So yes, lunch does sound good."

Bond smiled and the two headed out of MI6 and to their usual restaurant that they used for lunch, both enjoying each other company while they could, before both of them became too busy to enjoy the simpler things in life.

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, please review and tell me what you all think so far, I would love to know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.**

* * *

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Six**

Bond walked out of the shower room attached to the Gym. Freshly showered after doing a little training. He was about to head down to Q-Branch once again, hoping he would be able to get Q to take an early lunch for once. Since Bond would be meeting Alec at the shooting range a little later on.

"Bond!" came a call from a feminine voice behind him.

He turned around and gave his most charming smile when he saw who it was, "Miss Moneypenny, what can I do for you?" he asked her as she ran over to him, he had to wonder how she managed in the very high heels she was wearing.

"Can I talk with you in private, there is something that I would like to discus with you," she said as she stood in front of him, he could see the worry on her face, as well as some anger.

"Of course," he nodded, a slight frown forming, wondering what was going on to cause that reaction with her.

She nodded and gave him a tight smile as she led the way to a room, out of the way of normal foot traffic. She unlocked the door, and walked in, waiting for him to do the same, and then closed it behind them. She turned and looked at him, she could see the curiosity and even the slight worry in his face as he waited for her to say something.

"When you told me to make sure that Q had something to eat, while you were on your mission. I overheard something that…" she trailed off, not really knowing how to say it, "Well, it put a shiver up my spine, there were two of Q's minions in the lunch waiting room, waiting for their order. I was in there getting ours," she explained, wondering a little on how she would be able to explain all her worries, and quickly.

"Moneypenny, just tell me what they said," he prompted her, he could see that what ever it was had actually rattle her a little. He had no doubt that she had sat on this information for a few days and had told no one, wanting to see if she could come up with something herself.

Moneypenny nodded and answered, "one said that thy were trying to drive Q out of Q-Branch, but it wont work and that everything time sensitive that they could have messed up Q does alone. The other said something about sabotaging one of Q's other projects, letting someone get hurt. Bond, R and the minions don't believe that Q can do the job, but he is doing it brilliantly, why can't they see that?" she was almost ranting at the end of it.

Bond sighed, "mostly I would think it might be because he looks so young, he is only just gone thirty, most of the Q's we have had in the past have been over fifty." He told her a reason why they may be against Q and then added, "When we have lunch on occasions, I've noticed that he is taking more and more of the work onto himself. He said that it was because they were too slow, but by what you have told me they are doing it deliberately, and Q knows it." He nodded as he thought of everything he knew.

"Bond, if they are going to try and go that far, we can't have them here, Q-Branch is one of our most important departments and at the Moment, M and a number of higher ups are not only happy with Q, but find him to be the best Quartermaster that MI6 has ever had, the number of deaths out in the field has gone down, drastically, the cost of Q-Branch is also down a lot as well." She told him as she lent against the table in the room, looking to him.

"I know, but I know that Q was R before he became Q, he has been taught the role, and trained for it. The R we have at the moment doesn't listen, I've seen that much, she wont be able to take on the role of Q any time soon, until she starts to pay attention, and even M knows that she isn't working with Q and that she has refused. He wont make her Q, and she only became R because of some of the minions, she isn't Q's choice. He has yet to make one regarding that, he is still looking over them all and she is only in the position temporarily until an R can be found." Bond said, as he told her some of the things that he had learned from Q during their lunches and time spent together in Q-Branch.

"I think he may have to try and make a choice as soon as he can," Moneypenny said with a soft nod.

"I know, but I think we may end up having to talk to M about this, though I don't like that we will be doing it behind Q's back. I know what he will say if we bring it to his attention, that there isn't proof and he can't really do anything without it. I think a part of him is unsure of his place here." He then added.

"Should we do it though? So if something doesn't happen, we have gone on record saying who is to actually blame?" she asked, wondering if they could do it from behind Q's back.

Bond nodded, he didn't see that they had much choice in the matter, "yes, let's go now, I just hope M is free." He smiled a little as he looked to her.

Moneypenny smiled back, her brown eyes shining, "Good thing I know his schedule then, he is free for a little while longer."

Bond smiled back and nodded as they walked out of the room, Moneypenny locking it up behind her. The two quickly made their way up to M's office. She knocked on the door and went in when she was called.

"Sir, Bond and I need to have a word with you about the situation. That could possible become dangerous if we leave it any longer." She said as she stood before his desk.

M looked up at her and nodded, "Then come in and talk. I have some time as you know before my next meeting." He told her with a wiry smile.

"Thank you sir," She nodded, returning the smile as she opened the door and walled Bond into the office, "Sir, maybe we should also call Tanner in as well?" she then suggested, as she thought of the other man.

"He is in accounting at the moment, in a meeting with them for the next hour or two." He told them.

"Then we might have to tell him later if you deem it necessary M," Bond said as the two of them sat down at M's gesture.

At his prompting the two of them explain what Moneypenny and overheard and what Bond had been able to figure out after talking with Q. They took their time to explain theories and each of them had to wonder what M thought of all of this.

"What about Q, what dose he think about it?" He then asked, why they hadn't brought the young genius with them when coming to him with the problem.

"Q," Bond paused as he wondered how to explain, "Well, he doesn't know we know anything. I know that he thinks something is going on, because he had taken all of the projects that have strict deadlines to himself. He doesn't use anyone in Q-Branch to help him. And with what Moneypenny overheard, R can't be trusted either, she was never actually chosen for the position either. Q hasn't had time to chose someone."

"So while Q knows that something is going on, he isn't here because of what?" M asked them, wanting clarification.

"He wouldn't come to you until he had proof, and he doesn't have anything at the moment, just their behaviour, and so far he is keeping that to himself. I can read between the lines." Bond told him and then added, "With him taking on everything that could cause problems for him if they mess up, he has kept it all in branch, though he is beginning to wear himself out. He is staying longer and longer at the office, I've noticed that a few times he hasn't even gone home at all. If it continues on for much longer I can see him burning out and soon. He is the best Quartermaster we have had in a long time; he's brought things up to date. It wouldn't do to lose him so soon." He added as he looked over the desk to M.

M nodded in thought as he looked over to them, "Well, we should see what we can come up with to bring them to the surface. It shouldn't be to hard in the end, we just need them to show all what they are doing. I'm going to talk with Tanner and see if we can come up with anything. I'll let you know, if you think of something, come to me." He paused for a moment and then added, "Since Q doesn't know what is going on fully, I think it might be a good idea if we keep this to ourselves for now, we don't want Q to find out that we know. From what I have seen and learned of him over the last year, he will believe he has failed in some way."

Bond and Moneypenny nodded in agreement, both of them could easily see Q taking the rap for those that were causing the problems. M dismissed them and the two stood up, giving a sharp nod and walked out of the office. Moneypenny went to her desk and sat down, as she then looked up to Bond.

"So," she said with a sigh as she asked him, "What are we going to do now?"

"We leave it to M and keep an eye on things. If we find something new, we take to M. We're just going to have to trust him to get this sorted." He answered her as best as he could, this wasn't anything like what he would have to deal with while out in the field. He looked to his watch and said, "Well, I told Q I would have lunch with him, and since I have convinced him to go out again. I plan to make sure he has something more than Earl Grey," he smiled, as he was about to lean the room.

"Bond," she called out, "Just one more question before you go." She smiled to him, though Bond wasn't too sure about the predator smile she had on her face.

Bond looked to her and said, "And what would that be?"

She smirked and asked her question, "What is going on with you and Q? You've been having lunch together quite often and I know you don't normally do that with people, especially those that work here, so I say again, what's going on?"

"He's a friend that I can see is wearing themselves out and I can't help but want to make sure he is all right," he answered, thought even he was a little sure that, that was all there was to it.

Moneypenny looked at him, she could tell that there was something more, but left it, for now. She said goodbye with a smile and a nod, as though she was accepting his answer. Bond looked to her and nodded, glad that she hadn't pried any further. He headed down to Q-Branch to grab Q for their usual lunch.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews so far, please review and tell me what you all think. I'm still a little unsure about this fic since it's a new fandom for me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.**

* * *

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Seven**

M looked down at the mission brief he and Tanner had been working on for the last two days, ever since the information had been sent to him by Q. It was an important one, one that if successful it could get them the information on a number of the drop points for weapons being supplied to a number of terrorist organisations around the world. It would require subtle movements and someone who knew how to hack and do so well. He could only think of one person, who would be able to do the latter, and he wasn't even an agent, he only had some basic training. M gave a sigh as he sent for the two people that would be heading out on this mission; he just hoped that the two of them would be able to pull it off.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on his door, he called out, "Come in." Knowing whom it would be.

In walked the two he had called for, and he smiled a little as he saw them. One was tall, muscular, with a dangerous air around him. The other was only slightly shorter with messy brown hair, and glasses perch on his nose, hiding his eyes, a puzzled look on his face.

"M," Bond greeted first as the two of them walked into the room and came to a stand still in front of his desk.

"Is there something you need?" Q was the one to ask, though M could see that he was curious as to why he had been called up to his office. There was no puzzlement in his voice, which was normal to M, calm and confident.

"Sit down both of you," he instructed, as they then did just that.

Bond looked him over, he was tapping a file softy with the tip of his fingers, as thought he was still contemplating the information within it, "What is it M?" he asked, wondering what had gotten M worked up.

"I have a very special mission that needs to be done. Doing this will get us a lot more data than we already have, and it will help us in the war against terrorists, both here and those based in other countries." He told them both as he looked from one to the other.

"So, we will need some specialist equipment?" Q asked, thinking that was why he was there.

M shook his head, "We need you to go on this mission Q, Bond will also be going with you. This one, I'm afraid, is for both of you. Bond will be the one to keep you safe, and you will be the one that will be going after the intel. What we need is on a laptop that is never far from Mrs Diane Gallows," he said as he noticed the name getting the attention of the two quickly, she was a high profile arms dealer and none had been able to get close as she never said anything to anyone other than those she trusted about what she would be doing, or even where she would be day to day. It had made getting to her and the information she held, extremely difficult. "Now I know that normally you could do that from here, but unlike the one Bond went on for us, the information is more protected." He said, referring to the mission that Bond had only just come back from days before.

"What's different this time?" Bond asked as he could see that Q was a little shocked at being told he would be going on a mission, out into the field.

"We've tried before to access the information remotely. But we couldn't reach it, Q tried himself a few months ago. We've only had once chance to try and get the laptop. Our agent was able to get to it, but was unable to get anywhere, and ended up being killed as he was trying to break the encryptions, this was a few years ago." M told them both as he looked from Q back to Bond, "We've learned from a random bit of writing, that you gathered, that she never has it connected to anything, and that she has everything on there, contacts, meeting places, everything. We need a copy of it," he emphasised as much as she could how crucial the data would be if they could get it. "I want the two of you to go undercover at the resort she is going to be at, celebrating her anniversary with her husband. I'm sending you in as a honeymooning couple, everything has already been taking care of by Tanner. You have around a day before your flight leaves to make sure you can be convincing in public and private, as we don't know how well you will be watched. We have to move face, we booked you a villa for two weeks, right next door to the one they are in at this moment in time, and are going to be in for the next five days. You'll have to work quickly." He began to explain.

"Where will we be going?" Bond asked as he glance over to Q, who was still quiet, which worried the agent a little.

"Hawaii," he answered.

"What!" Q exclaimed as he looked wide eyed at M, "I can't, I can't do it, I just…" he trailed off as he began to panic a little at the thought of having to fly.

Bond moved a little closer to him as he remembered what Moneypenny had said when she had flown out to him in Shanghai, Q was afraid of flying. Though from what he gathered from Q's reaction, it wasn't just fear, it was a lot more than that. Q looked terrified of the thought of having to get onto a plane. Bond reached over and placed a calming hand on his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze, wondering what the story was behind Q's fear.

"Don't worry Q, I'll be right there with you," Bond reassured quietly as best as he could, in truth all he wanted to do was to go up to Q and take him in his arms and make sure he was properly comforted and to tell him that everything would be fine, but for now, this would have to do.

"I'm sorry Q," M apologised, as he looked to the younger man, "But we really have no choice, you will be the only one that maybe able to get into the laptop. I wouldn't trust this to anyone else." He added, he could still see the fear I his eyes, and that didn't sit right with him, having to send someone who was so terrified out, "Medical should be able to give you something to help on one of the longer flights at least, and something to help coming back." He added softly, his to now caring as he spoke.

"Yes sir," Q's voice was now subdued and part of him wanted to should and scream about having to fly. It was only the presence of Bond's hand on his arm that stopped him, though in truth he wanted to grab hold of that hand and not let go until the nightmare was over.

M looked at the both of them, a part of him could see that they would be able to pull this off, but another part of him also wondered what the consequences would be for them, as he could see that the two of them were close, "Right, in this file are your cover stories, your past and such. If someone was to try and trace you through the system, what is in here will be what they will find. Memorise it as best as you can, I'm not expecting miracles," He told them both as he handed over the file to Bond. He then opened a small drawer and pulled out two small boxes and handed them over to Q, "The wedding rings." He told them as Q opened one of the boxes and looked at it, "they are plain gold bands, but you can always add to them, something of a personal touch that would work well with the covers you have, not only that, I have no doubt that you Q may have something to add to them," he smiled to the younger man who he could see was already calculating what he could do to he rings.

"I can think of a few things," Q said softly; still not believe that he was going to have no choice but to get onto a plane once again.

"Well, I believe the two of you should head down to Q-Branch and get things sorted down there, and after that, make sure to head home early and get some suitable clothing packed and ready for your flight tomorrow afternoon. Also, get to know each other a little better and become comfortable with each other, you will have to act like a newly happily married couple while you are there." M told them both, a small smile on his face.

"Yes sir," Q said as he stood up, heading towards the door, wanting to get started on modifying the rings.

"Sir," Bond said with a nod, as he too stood up and followed Q out of the room, and the two headed back down to Q-Branch to get ready for their joint mission.

M watched them go and decided that this would be the perfect time to try and sort out the problems that were going on in Q-Branch. He would have to have things sent forwards, telling them that Q was out of reach, when he wasn't, since he would only be communicating with M, Tanner and Moneypenny, as the mission was too important for anyone to know about.

* * *

**I do hope you are all enjoying it all so far. Thank you for the reviews, please review and tell me what you all think so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.**

* * *

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Eight**

Q and Bond reached Q-Branch and walked into Q's empty office, the younger man locked the door behind them both and went over to his chair and sat down. Q gave a heavy sigh as he thought about having to fly for the mission, it wasn't going to be fun, even thinking about it almost caused him to go into a panic attack. Bond watched the young man as his breathing began to grow short. He moved over and hit the button which turned the windows black to any looking in. The agent knew that Q wouldn't want people to see him as he began to panic.

"Q," he said softly as he knelt down and pulled the younger man to him, off his chair and into his arms. Q grabbed onto him as Bond talked softly, "it's all right, just breath, in… and out…" he told him as he did his best to get Q to calm down a little.

Bond could feel the other shake a little as he kept up his soft words, hoping that he would be able to calm Q down before he ended up having to call Medical to come and help. He couldn't help but wonder again, what caused this reaction, he would have to ask and he didn't know if he would be able to wait until after work to find out. He smiled a little as he could feel Q's breaths beginning to calm down a little.

Q was slow in getting himself under control, "thank you Bond," he whispered, feeling ashamed of himself for letting things get out of hand.

"You're welcome, and don't worry, and please call me James," James said as he still held Q in his arms, enjoying the feel of the young man as he settled against him.

Q relaxed against James with a soft smile, "I know you're wondering what could cause that, I know I would be." He said as the smile quickly left. I don't know if I will be able to tell you without another attack," he added as an after thought.

"I'll be right here with you," James said as he tightened his hold on the slim man, not liking that he felt so thin.

Q nodded as he reluctantly moved away, "Sorry," he winced a little as he stood up.

James stood up as well, keeping a smile on his face as he said, "Don't worry, we all have some things that make us freeze and panic." Though he didn't say what it was for him.

"Yeah," he said as he sat down on his chair again and pulled out the two boxes, putting them on the desk.

"Are you all right now Q?" He then asked, still a little concerned.

Q looked up and over to him and shook his head, "not really, still feel a little panicky, it's just flying, I'm going to have to go on a plane James, and I really don't know if I can actually handle it without going into a full blown panic attack." He answered as best as he could, his voice quiet.

James stood beside him and leaned against the desk next to Q's chair and placed a hand onto his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze, "I'll be right there with you, and I'll be going my very best to help you get through it. So don't worry too much, I'll be right beside you." He reassured him as he smiled down to him.

Q nodded as he felt just that little bit better, he paused a moment as another thought came to him, "This will be awkward, I don't know if I can even remember how to act when I'm with someone," his voice tried to go for light and joking, but fell a little short and ended up sounding melancholy.

James looked him over and smiled, "I think we'll do fine, we'll do what M said and leave work early so we have some time to figure out how to be with each other. We have to be comfortable with each other, and while I know that we are friends, this can be hard on a friendship if we don't work it all out before hand. So we'll spend the night as a couple, to make sure that you will be comfortable with everything when we are being observed by people." He then paused for a moment as he added, "We should go over the cover stories as well, coming up with a few things as well, since these will only have the basics."

Q nodded in agreement, there wasn't much choice in them going as a couple, but he just hoped that this wouldn't ruin their friendship, even though he knew that he wouldn't be comfortable with anyone else, "Okay, I should get to work on these for our mission," he then said as he pulled the two ring boxes towards him and opened them up, taking the rings out. "Anything you wish to out in the inscription to make them more personalised?" he asked as he looked up to him.

James thought for a moment as he smirked and then answered, "Yes, there is something, but can it be done without you finding out until later one?"

Q thought for a moment, a little curious as he answered, "Yes you can, we just have to program the machine and put in what you want, and it does it."

"Good, I have an idea for your one, if you don't mind," he smiled to him.

Q smiled back and said, "I don't mind, and I'll do yours."

"Good," James grinned as he wondered what the younger man would come up with, glad that he was able to get Q's mind off the fact that they would be flying tomorrow.

Q nodded, "Right, I'm going to put some tracker into the rings, the one I have been working on recently is tiny, it will be perfect with these as I can make it so it fits into a small dip in the inside and then cover it up so its seamless. I'm going to have them off, and will only respond and activate when I sent the signal to them, so no one will be able to find out that they are trackers. I'll be sending M the program needed to activate them as well, so if there is a need, he will be able to use them." He said softly as he told James of the modification he would be doing on it. It was only a precaution, but one he felt maybe needed.

"All right, you get to work on that, and when that's done, we'll have them inscribed," James nodded, satisfied about the work that Q would be doing.

"Yes," Q smiled to him.

"Then, we get out of here, nice and early. Take you on a date, to see how we can act with each other, I want to make sure that you will be comfortable with all this, it's not the normal thing you would do." He said, "We'll also take the time to get to know one another better," he added as he then thought of something else as he asked, "Should we go to my place or to your place after the date?" he wondered where Q would feel the more comfortable after it.

"After a date, I think I would feel more comfortable going to my place, we could always just order take out instead?" he then suggested, a soft smile on his face.

James nodded, "We'll go to your place then, and tough, we're going on the date, I'll be making arrangements, nothing to fancy though, I actually want you to relax a little. Maybe a home cooked meal would be something nice for another day, if we ever get the chance to get out of work on time."

"Okay, as for the home cooked meal, it would be nice for once" Q nodded, liking the idea of a proper home made meal, "I have to say I a little leery about leaving Q-Branch for so long. I don't know what will happen without me here," He murmured a little, hoping that he wasn't going to come back to a ruined department and maybe even a demotion, he liked his job.

"It will be fine," James reassured him, not mentioning anything about going to M about the trouble that Q was having in Q-Branch.

Q nodded, hoping that it would be true, but set to work as James opened the file and got a start on looking it over, occasionally telling Q something that he though the young man should know. Though they would be going through it again later on more thoroughly.

* * *

**Well, another chapter done, I hope you are enjoying my first foray into the world of James Bond. Please review and tell me what you all think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.**

* * *

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Nine**

James drove them a little further away from MI6 that he normally would when they went to lunch. Q looked around, as the streets went by, wondering a little of where they were going. James had told him that he was taking Q out for dinner after work, but hadn't said where. Q had thought they would go to the small restaurant they normally went to. But they were heading in a totally different direction, he looked over the James and frowned, he wanted to ask, but he was feeling a little uncomfortable at that moment in time.

James glanced over as he stopped at the lights, he could see that Q was feeling a little uncomfortable with thing, and he just hoped that he would be able to sort that out soon. He didn't want to lose the friendship he had with Q, and this mission could possibly cause that. James had booked a table at a restaurant he had gone to some months ago, one Alec had dragged him to, he had enjoyed the food and the atmosphere, and he hoped that it would put Q at ease.

James was soon pulling into the car park and parked his car. He looked over to Q and smiled, "come on," he said as he got out and set the alarm after Q had done the same.

Q looked at him, wondering what the smile was about, "What is it?" he asked, curiously.

"It's just nice to see you get out of the office without any of the usually tactics I use to get you to agree to join me for lunch." He said, thought that wasn't really the reason why James was smiling, as he followed him to the restaurant.

Q shook his head, a small smile on his face, as he told James, "Silly reason I think, I do go with you to lunch."

"Maybe, but a lot of the time we go late, as you're working hard, and I know you don't like to be disturbed too much, even if it is fun to rile you up at times." He chuckled a little over the reaction he had been able to get from Q over the last year.

Q sighed as they walked into the restaurant, "You can be like a child at times, you know that."

James just smiled as he went to the Maitre'D and said, "Talk for two under the name of Bond."

"Yes," he smiled politely, "Please follow me," as he led the two of them to a table and handed over a menu to each of them.

The two sat down and looked over the menu, it didn't take them long to chose what they wanted and ordered it as the waitress came over to them. They waited until she had come back with their drinks before they began to talk, not wanting anyone to over hear them. James was happy that he had specified a secluded part of the restaurant for them to have their meal in.

"Right," James said, "About his holiday," he carried on, not really wanting to call it a mission, just in case.

"I'm not going to enjoy the journey there or back. I have something to ease my anxieties, but it won't stop them completely. And they will wear off by the time we get to the second flight," Q said, his nervous making him shake a little.

James reached over and took hold of one of his hands and gave a gentle reassuring squeeze, he rubbed a thumb over the back of the hand, hoping to calm him down a little, "Like I said, I will be right there with you, and later, if you are up to it, why don't you tell me what has you so afraid."

Q thought for a second and then nodded, "Okay," he turned his hand over and laced fingers with James, feeling comforted by the action.

James smiled as he gave another squeeze as the waitress came over to them and brought their appetiser over, and set them down in front of them, "Thank you," he smiled and nodded to her, she smiled back and left the two alone.

Q took a bite and said softly, "Hopefully, this holiday, wont be too hard and I won't mess it up."

James shook his head as he swallowed his food, "Don't worry, I think we should be fine. You don't mind if when we are walking around, that we will be holding hands?" he then asked softly.

Q shook his head and smiled, "No problem with that," he chuckled lightly as he added, "I've been in relationships before James, though it had been a while."

James looked over to him curiously and asked softly, "And how long has a while been?"

Q rolled his eyes at James' curiously as he gave a more details answer that James expected, "I think not long after I joined Q-Branch, he didn't like the fact that I couldn't talk about my work and that I would often be asked to do overtime. Hen again, I didn't know what Q was training me up to take over. After him there was one other, but he too didn't last long, that was just before I got promoted to R. So, it's been about five years." James could hear the hint of loneliness in Q's voice as he spoke of his last two relationships.

James nodded as he then said, "Okay," he didn't really know what he could say to that, with the sound of Q's voice tugging at him a little.

"So, it's been a while, but I don't think I've forgotten anything about being in a relationship James." He smiled softly to him.

The two carried on eating as they drifted into companionable silence. They soon finished their food and sipped at the wine, as the plates were taken away and their Main course was brought out. More wine was poured, though James wouldn't be drinking much more, as he was driving.

"So," James said softly as he took a bite of grilled chicken, "You would be all right with us kissing on occasions, and cuddling. I don't want to make you uncomfortable at all," he mentioned wondering what Q would be open to and all right with.

"I'll be fine with all of that, I know what it is part of the holiday, and that it is necessary for our cover, so you don't have to worry," Q reassured him quietly, though part of him wouldn't mind for the kissing and cuddling to be real instead of just pretend.

James nodded slightly, he wondered a little about what else they could come across and then remembered something from the mission relief that he hadn't told Q yet, "The villa that we are going to be staying in, only has the one bedroom, and the one bed. So I hope you don't mind sharing with me." He told him softly.

Q looked up from his meal and pondered that for a few moments, taking a few absent bites of his chicken, "it will be fine. We can't have one of us sleeping out on the couch at all, so we'll have to suck it up and deal with it. It should be fine though, not like we going to be jumping each others bones," he smiled over to him, keeping his voice light, as a slight blush heated his checks.

James smiled back, he couldn't help the thought of how adorable Q looked as he blushed, "Good to hear, and be warned, I can be a bit of a cuddlier." He gave fair warning as he watched Q's blush deepen at the words.

"Erm," he stammered a little as he then said, "okay," not really knowing how to respond to that as they slowly finished their main meal.

"If you don't mind I think we should head to mine first, I'd like to get a few things packed," James then said as desert was laid before them. He decline more wine, but noted that Q had a little more, he wondered how high Q's alcohol tolerance was, since he didn't want the other to not be able to that the mild sedative that the younger man had gotten from medical before they left.

"That's okay, I understand that you need to pack as well, though I think I may have to buy a few things tomorrow, I don't really have any clothes that would be suitable for Hawaii." He said with a wry smile.

James smiled back and shook his head as he swallowed a bite of the Tiramisu, enjoying the delicate balance between the espresso, cocoa and mascarpone, "Don't worry, Eve took care of that, she said you wouldn't have anything, so she went and brought a load of things to chose from, all in your size. They are in the trunk of my car. They just have to be packed away, she had them washed as well."

Q gave a grateful sigh, and reminded himself to thank Even when he next saw her, "Oh, that's good," he smiled, he hated shopping.

James chuckled at that reaction as they are the last of their desert. He watched as Q drank the last of his wine, while he quickly paid the bill while the other was distracted. The two stood up as Q protested James paying for everything, though not in his normal way. The double-oh could see that the upcoming mission was unsettling the younger man. He led the way to the care and dead for his flat, the two went silent.

He was soon opening the door to his third floor flat and let Q inside. He watched as the younger man started looking around the room, "Sit down for a bit, I shouldn't be long." He said with a smile as he made Q jumped a little.

"Okay," he nodded back as he sat down on he dark leather couch and carried on looking around the room as James went to his bedroom. It was nicely decorated in earth tones, a large bay window dominated one side of the room, as a large bookcase, filled with books, took over another. There was an entertainment system, though it didn't look like it got much use.

Q couldn't help himself as he stood up once again and went over to the bookcase. He looked through the books that where there, smiling at the number of language books, and fiction books. He had to wonder how many were able to see this par of James. He ran light fingers over the spines of the more classic books that James had in hi collection.

"I enjoy reading quite a bit," James said from behind, making Q jump again.

"I can see, but then again, so do I." He smiled a littler nervously as he turned around.

James took three books from he shelves as he said, "I like something o read, and since this should be a quiet mission, and not with me running off and leaving things behind. I think I'll actually take a few with me to read."

"I might do that as well," Q said softly as James finished packing.

James smiled as he led the way out of his flat and to his car. He put his suitcase in the boot, along with the clothes Eve got for Q and got in. He pulled out and listened to Q as he was told where to go, smiling as he wondered a little of what Q's home would look like. They would be spending the rest of the night going over their cover, and trying to make sure that both of them would be comfortable with it all.

* * *

**Well, glad that some are enjoying this so far, hope you all carry on doing so!**


	10. Chapter 10

**James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.**

* * *

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Ten**

Q led the way to his second floor flat, collecting the mail from his mailbox as he walked past it. He reached his door, and instead of taking out a key, he went to the knocker and moved it aside after making sure that there was no one else in the hallway. He typed in a eight digit code and a click sounded. It was only then that Q took out a key and opened his door. He walked inside and went to a key pad that was set in the wall. He quickly typed in another code, this time twice as long and a beep sounded in the flat.

Q turned to smile to James and said softly, "The codes change daily," he then let James into his home, a shy smile on his face, no one else had been in his home. He had moved into the place not long after the explosion, when he became Q. He walked along the small corridor, James following him silently, carrying the shopping that Eve had done for Q, dropping it just inside the doorway, as they then walked into the living room. "Well, this is my home," he smiled shyly as he came to a stand still in the middle of the living room.

James looked around with a smile, the room was done nicely in tones of light and dark blue, it reminded him of the tranquil sea, and could easily imagine sitting in here and reading. There were a number of bookcases dotted around the room, and each of he was full to bursting. He could tell that they weren't all non-fiction books. A large entertainment system was in the corner of the room, with a few DVDs settled next to it. A laptop was settled on the coffee table, waiting for its owner to come back.

"It feels calming in here," James said after a few moments of looking around, a smile on his face.

"I made it like this to remember my family, we lived on the coast, in Cornwall," he smiled sadly as he then added, "You can sit down you know, oh and would you like some tea, I might even have some coffee around here?" he asked as he wondered if James would like a drink.

"Tea is good enough for me, I've noticed that I tend to drink it more when I'm around you." He smiled in answered.

Q nodded his head as he went into the kitchen and made them both some tea, it didn't take him long to make them, and he walked back into the living room and handed over a mug over to James and sat himself down on the couch, right next to him.

"May I ask you a question?" James asked softly, wondering if he was all right in what he wanted to ask.

Q looked to him and replied just as softly, "You want to know about my family," he got a nod from James as he took a deep breath and answered him, "I was eleven, we were coming back from taking Nate to football practice. Nathan, my older brother, loved football, and other sports. My mum was the same, loved sports. I'm more like my dad, loved my books and tinkering with things. My favourite memories are of the times me and my dad would be messing around with something, taking it apart and trying to put it back to together, and often failing, much to mum's annoyance." He smiled softly as he dropped a little as he then added, "We were coming back from one of Nate's practises, a drunk driver crashed into the car. My mum died instantly, Nate a few days later. My dad lapsed into a coma, he held on for another two weeks before he too passed away. I myself was in a coma as well, I woke three days after my dad has passed away. I don't think I said a work for over a year after that. I lost my whole family and I couldn't comprehend it. I had no other family, grandparents had died years previous, no aunts or uncles. I was all alone." He said as he stood up and went over to one of the bookcases.

James watched him go, a sad look in his blue eyes, he knew what it was like to lose you family, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Q smiled as he walked back towards him, a picture in his hand, "My family." He said simply as he handed the picture over.

James took it and looked at the picture, he could see a tall lanky man that looked a lot like Q, the only difference was the eyes they were a warm dark brown, alight with mischief. Next to him was a slightly shorter woman, long light brown hair, slightly wavy reached her waist. Her eyes were like both of her sons, a bright green. There were two boys standing in from of them both, one was tall, athletic looking, short light brown hair, happy mischievous green eyes. The young teens an arm wrapped around the younger kid. The younger one looked around ten. He knew as soon as he saw those calm green eyes that it was Q. There was a beaming smile on his face as he looked to the camera, in his arms he held a trophy of some kind, he couldn't make out the words thats to a light that was shining on it.

James looked from the happy kid over to Q, "You look really happy," he smiled gently.

Q nodded, "yeah, I had taken part in a since fair and won first place. Nate was ecstatic for me, even though it meant that I would be join his class a few weeks later. The competition was for those in his year group, if I made one of the top five I would be able to move up. I placed first, so I moved into Nate's class and got out of Primary School. He kept a good eye on me over the year, it was during the summer holidays following it that they were killed." He told him as he looked to the picture.

James looked at him and wondered, "What happened to you afterwards?"

Q picked up his tea and took a sip, "I was almost thirteen when I finally found another family that I felt comfortable with. They had two older children and one younger, all of them orphans, like me. We got on really well, even though I was in the same classes as one of the older ones. Anne and Tony were a really nice couple, they looked after us well. Matt and Greg, the two older ones helped me out a lot when it came to school, since I was doing my AS-Level along with Matt, Greg was in the year below, finishing off his GCSE's. Adam, was the one younger than me, he was ten. He hung around all the time, and I did my best to be a brother to him, as did the others, he was the type to get into trouble a lot." Q smiled as he thought about the three. "It was almost Christmas, and Anne has family in Ireland, Matt and Greg had gone on before us on an earlier flight, since they were over booked. We took the next flight out, there was a lot of turbulence as we were going over, which scared me. When we were landing we went over the end of the runway, into a ditch. Tony died a few days later, Anne was injured badly that we were all taken from her, even though she didn't want us to leave. She lives with her sister over in Ireland. Greg, Matt, Adam and I keep in touch with her, and see her as much as we can. I was fifteen, almost sixteen when that happened. Anne still thinks of us as her kids, and we still think of her as family." He told him as he took another sip, "They all believe that I work in an IT company. They don't know what I actually do. Most of my life is deleted, so no one can connect my personal life with Q." He added.

James nodded softly, "I can see why you're afraid of flying now." He paused and drank the rest of his tea as he then added, "I think we should get things packed away and ready for tomorrow." He told him a he looked over, "I know what it's like to loose family," he murmured.

Q looked at him and nodded, "Yeah."

James smiled, there were a large number of orphans working at MI6, and it was a similar story for nearly all the agents working there. It wasn't that often that you would find a similar story for those that worked in house, and not out in the field. Q got up and packed away everything that Eve had brought for him, as well as a few other things that might be needed. He walked back over to the sofa when he was finished, causing James to look up.

"Oh have you had a look at the file and what they are calling you?" James asked as he got up and went over to his bag and pulled out the file, "Here," he said as he handed it over.

Q opened it and shook his head as soon as he saw the name, "you would think they might have a little more imagination that calling me Quincy, thought, to be honest with you, I did expect them to call me Quintin." He joked a little as he then looked at it all, "IT manager, you're my new husband, work in a different place, so I think we should stick to the truth as much as possible and say that we first met at the Gallery, if anyone asks." He suggested, a smiled on his face.

James chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, that would work best, the best covers are the ones that stick mainly to the truth. Oh, rings." He said as he pulled out the one he had engraved out of his pocket, in its small box.

Q chuckled as he pulled out his own ring box, the two traded boxes and opened them, eager to look at the descriptions that they had put on them, "Youthful Innovation," he smiled, "Our first meeting, appropriate I think." He chuckled slightly as James took it and put it on him, causing Q to blush a little.

James nodded as he then read his own and chuckled, "Ageless Efficiency." He shook his head as he quickly put it on, before Q could do the same to him.

"Great minds think alike, is all I can say for that one James," he laughed as James soon joined in. "I'll set up the guest room for you in a while." He said with a smile.

James nodded in agreement, "That would be fine, thank you."

"So, want to watch a film?" I have a large collection in my bedroom," Q smiled at him, James nodded and stood up, following Q into the bedroom, "I keep them in here, since I tend to watch them a little more in the bedroom than out there." He smiled shyly.

James nodded in understanding, he did the same, unless Alec was over. The some would end up in the living room. They soon picked out a film, and went back into the living room. Q put it on and they settled back down on the sofa side by side. They talked softly through the film, hashing out more details about the background, and the things that they would need to know for their cover to work. James could tell as the film was ending that Q was feeling a little nervous about tomorrow.

"Q," James said softly as Q stood up at the end of the film.

"Hmm," he replied, distracted.

James stood up and went over to him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him, "I think maybe tonight I should sleep in your bed, it might help keep you calm. I can see that thinking about tomorrow and the flight is making you really nervous."

Q nodded against him, as he couldn't help but lean into him a little more, "Okay." He agreed easily.

The two soon got ready for bed and climbed in, Q was stiff as he lay on his back. James shook his head a little as he pulled Q closer to him and held him gently. It didn't take long for Q to relax against him and drift off to sleep. James smiled as he soon drifted off to sleep as well, enjoying the feeling of having Q in his arms, and knowing that the next week he would have that opportunity to do it even more.

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far, I do hope you have enjoyed it so far, there is still a way to go, planned up to chapter 16 so far, and more to come after that one :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.**

**I'm really enjoying writing this, still have a way to go on it, planed out a total of twenty chapters, but that will only come to about halfway in the plot.**

* * *

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Eleven**

James glanced over to Q, he could see that the younger male was pale, and had even begun to shake slightly. He wished that there was something he could do to help him. He sighed quietly as he pulled away from the traffic lights as they turned green. He was soon turning into the long stay car park, and parked up. He got out of the car and watched as Q did the same. The double-oh agent got their luggage and turned to Q.

"Don't worry Q, we'll be there soon enough," he tried to reassure him as he locked the car up and the two walked together into the airport.

Q looked to him and nodded, "I know, I just want to get this over with, just want to go home already." He told his friend, almost mournfully.

James smiled to him, he could tell that he was trying to show a string front, even thought the man's voice was shaking as he spoke, "Well, we've got this flight and then anther, with around three hours between them, can you take your medication for both flights?" he asked as they stepped up and handed over their things at the check in desk.

"No, I can only take them for one, and since the first one is the longest, I'm going to take it for this one." Q replied as their luggage was taken away.

The two descended into silence as they went through check in and security, knowing that their luggage would be fie with their weapons inside them. James was a veteran at getting them through the security all over the world. It didn't take them long for the two of them to be sitting in one of the many cafes that were dotted around the place.

"I think I should take the meds now," q said softly as he brought them out from his pocket. It was a small blister pack, it had been scrutinised by security, thankful that it was on a list of medication that was safe to go through, and one of the many that people took when they were afraid to fly.

"How long until they begin to work?" the double-oh agent asked him.

"They take around an hour to really kick in, they leave me feeling slightly disorientated, though sometimes they are not that effective on me, I've built up a tolerance I suppose." He answered as he too the pill and then settled back into his chair.

James nodded, not liking the idea that they wouldn't help, "Well, soon enough we'll be in Hawaii, sitting in the glorious sun, enjoying a little free time, since we'll be there for the full two weeks, to make sure that there are no suspicions if we leave right after them. They will only be there for a few more days." He smiled, trying to get the young quartermaster to look on the brighter side of this mission.

Q smiled a little, "I have to admit that it does sound nice, it's been a while since I've been able to relax away from work, or even go on a holiday."

James chuckled softly, though there was a pang of sadness that rushed through him, "I know, so enjoy it while you can, because I can see that you need it, you look worn out, and washed out as well." The slight worry he had for his friend coming through as he spoke.

"I know, things are just a little out of control at work at the moment. I've known I was going to take the position since old Booth came to see me when I entered uni at 16. He said he had been watching my advancement through the education system. I started work their properly as soon as I reached adulthood, taking over Kelly's position when I reached 21 and had enough training," he said, mentioning the name of the old R before him, who had retired just over a year ago, before Silva's attack.

"You've been groomed for it?" James asked, he didn't like the sound of that.

"Practically, though if I didn't want to do it, I knew I could turn it down and they would have made sure to help me go else where." Q smiled as he remembered Booth talking about it all the time, making sure that Q would be all right in taking his place in another decade or two.

"All right, still don't like it that much, but I know what they can be like at times," he smiled back at him, "Come on then Quincy, let's go," he said, now using the codename, knowing it would be best if they started doing so now and not later.

Q nodded and stood up, shaking as the two of them walked to their terminal. James took hold of his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as they walked, hoping to give him as much comfort as he could. It didn't take them long to be sat in first class, both glad of the extra room. James had taken the window sea, pulling down the blind so that Q couldn't see out. The flight filled up and was soon moving down the taxiway. The grip that Q had on James' hand became stronger, and James almost winced at the pain of it, but instead just squeezed back.

The plane started down the runway and the grip did make him wince that time. A small squeak came from his friend as James turned to him, greed eyes were now closed tightly. Soon the play took to the air, Q was now shaking hard, his breathing was slightly erratic, but not the full blown panic it would be if he hadn't take the medication. James didn't even want to think of what the next flight would be like for him, since he wouldn't have that help.

The ding came on overhead as the light for the seat belts went off, James undid his quickly and did the same for Q when he didn't move eyes still clenched shut. He lifted up the arm that separated the two seats and pulled the almost unresisting form towards him and held him close, running a calming hand through thick brown locks.

"James?" a quiet voice questioned.

"Hush Quincy, just relax, I'm right here," he comforted him as Q started to relax against him.

"Thanks, just talk to me, just tell me something, anything just talked. Take my mind off what's gong on around me," Q almost pleaded as he glanced up from the comfortable position he had on James' shoulder.

James smiled to him as he started talking, telling Q about one of the early times he and Alec had gone out drinking, and this one not long after the two joined MI6. He detailed as mush as he could, making sure to paint a picture of a run down pub, and two lonely blokes on the pull. Alec getting the attention of a beautiful looking woman with bright red hair and leaving with her, only to walked back less that twenty minutes later, wide eyed as he told James that the woman wasn't a woman but a man.

Q couldn't help the nervous laughter that bubbled up, "Tell another one?" he asked quietly.

James nodded as he carried on telling one story after another, about his past, with old friends and new. Hours later the sign came back on and Q and James buckled up, feeling a little calmer that he had when they had first taken off. Though the young man knew that it was because of James and not the medication that hadn't worked properly, but was now really wearing off.

They landed with little fuss, they got off the plane and went to the lounge area to wait for their next flight to be called.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, so happy that you are enjoying it so far, please review and tell me what you all think.**


End file.
